


Of markings and timers

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is the only one she knows of with both a timer and the words of her soulmate drawn on her wrist.  What does this mean?  Will she have two soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of markings and timers

When Marinette turned thirteen, the countdown timer appeared.  

 

When she was fourteen, words scrawled their way across her arm in a neat print that said, “I didn’t mean to knock you over, are you ok?”  

 

She was the only one she’d ever seen with two soulmate markings, as far as she knew, she was the only one in Paris.

 

Cue the start of her ninth grade class.  

 

Marinette leaned back in her seat and poked Alya in the shoulder.  “Do you think I’ll find him?”

 

“Find who?  Oh!”  Alya grinned.  “Of course you will, girl.  But hey, maybe there’s two someones for you, since you have the timer _and_ the words, huh?  Most people only get one or the other! Lucky!”

 

“Oh, Alya,” She started, but didn’t get to finish her sentence as someone banged into her chair from behind and she heard those fateful words.  “Oh didn’t mean to knock you over! Are you ok?” She blinked once, twice, and then stared into the too green eyes of Adrien Agreste.

 

She opened her mouth to say something.  Closed it.  Opened it again.  She needed to say something unique, something that he would be able to recognize as the writing on his wrist coming from her! “I’ve been waiting for months to see who would knock me over!” She blurted. Then she looked down at the timer.  It still had a few days left on it.

 

When she looked back up, Adrien was grinning at her. “I’m not the only one with two markings,” he sighed in relief and helped her up.  “I don’t have a timer, but I do have _this_.”  He pointed to a small ladybug just under his left ear.

 

Marinette laughed and took his hands as he helped her up off of the floor, “What is that supposed to mean, I wonder.”  

 

A few days later she found out.  

 

Akuma, kwami, powers.  Her head whirled with the possibilities and she stood there in her uniform looking out over the streets of Paris.  Tikki told her she was supposed to have a partner and if the ticking noise from her wrist was any indication, that was him, the black blur leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

 

A loud ringing erupted as she stopped in front of her with a grin, “My lady.”

 

“You know what that noise is, right?”  She asked him, breathless.  Alya was right.  She had _two._

 

“Your soulmate alarm?  Going off for moi?”  He ran a hand through his hair and pulled it away from a small mark under his ear.  “Good thing I have this then.”

 

She froze.  “You know, I thought we weren’t supposed to know each other’s identity.  But that mark of yours just gave it away, _Adrien_.”

 

He blinked at her a moment and then rubbed his neck sheepishly.  “I guess that means you know me in real life too.  Do I know you?”

 

“You could say that.  Here I thought having two marks meant I was destined for two soulmates.” She smiled, “Even if the first _did_ knock me over.”

  
He blinked at her in silence for a moment before he started to laugh.

 

 


End file.
